particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lorman
The Lorman (Lorman: Lormaniskas) are a Dundorfianized Kerisian ethnic group native to eastern Artania primarily in located in the former Kingdom of Kruthia, they have now relocated primarily throughout Dorvik in the southern portion of Miktar and Largonia. The Lormans were the remnants of people left over from the Kerisian Raids that settled on the eastern coast of Artania. The Lorman Tribe was a Dundorfian tribe in the early period that would migrate and settle there, eventually the two groups would inter-mingle with each other and formulate the modern Lorman language. The largest group of Lormans live in Miktar, which they know as Dēinamārki (Lorman: East March) which is often translated to Ostmark in Dundorfian. Lormans and Dundorfians have blended overtime and its very difficult sometimes to tell Lormans from Dundorfians apart, however the Lormans hold closely to their cultural values. Lormans were primarily found in the Kingdom of Kruthia, which occupied most of southern Miktar and parts of northern Kirlawa, namely Uwakah. Culture Lormans are namely a sea-faring race due to their ancestry with Kerisian-based raiders, sometimes called "Vikings" by historians, the Lorman people are incredibly linked to their ancestral warrior past, which drove them closely to the numerous Dundorfian tribes that settled in Dorvik. Lorman culture has developed closely to Dorvish culture, but primarily early Lormans were tribal and elected their leaders similar to early Kerisian-based villages. Modern historians have called Lormans early socialist as Lorman culture was closely linked and held many popularly elected positions, however this is sometimes disputed by modern Lorman leaders who are still elected through the Lorman Cultural Organization. Lormans herald their warrior past and many Lormans have served throughout the ranks of the modern Dorvish military and security establishment and provided a large contingent to the early Kingdom of Dorvik where the Kingdom of Kruthia and the Grand Duchy of Lievenia provided large sums of Kerisian warriors. Lorman -- WIP Lorman nationalism Despite the fact that the Lorman language retains a popularity in Dorvik, most mainlanders feel that they must hold onto what separates them from the islanders. The Lorman Cultural Organization (Lorman: Lōrmāns kultūris ōrganizaciōni, LKO) is Dorvish organization dedicated to the protection and upkeep of the Lorman culture, it has at times been known for it's nationalist stance and much akin to Mothar it has it's extremist side. The LKO is known for its support of pro-Lorman candidates in the Federal Assembly and attempting to lobby local governments in Largonia and Miktar, where their support is strongest, to enforce Lorman cultural virtues and languages. The Lorman Guard (Lorman: Lōrmāns kērmensargs, LK) is an illegal ultra-nationalist faction of the LKO which seeks an implementation of the Lorman culture into mainland Dorvik. The Dorvish umbrella ethnicity has remained rather peaceful since the transition to using Dundorfian, however a surge in nationalism in both the Lormans and the Mothin's has led the Dorvish government to adopt a rather repressive stance against these organizations. The Lorman Guard have been known for their "terrorist" actions in remote areas of Dorvik where they operate. A former director of the Federal Security Service stated that the "..surge in Lorman nationalism is quite possibly the most dangerous thing for Dorvish unity." OOC Notes Lormans, while originally based of early Prussians were switched in 2016 to be based off of Baltic-Germans to be more appropriate with the renovation of the History of Artania and the History of Dundorf as a whole. Dorvish (ethnicity) were switched to be modern Prussians rather than Baltic-Germans to appropriately align them with the new history. Lorman's traditionally use Gothic names (located here) and Suebi names (located here). Category:Education and Culture in Dorvik Category:Ethnic groups